


Practice

by LadyBookwormWithTeeth



Series: Cherry Verse [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Oral Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBookwormWithTeeth/pseuds/LadyBookwormWithTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before her Master allows Belle to touch him, he asks her to practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Despite being tagged as CHERRY VERSE, this is also part of a NSFW Drabble Meme (http://ladybookwormwithteeth.tumblr.com/post/131245736388/send-me-a-ship-ill-try-and-write-you-a-drabble). There are a few more one-shots to come.
> 
>  **Beta** : MaddieBonanaFana, as always!

This was much bigger than her Master, but Belle would never say that out loud. She suspected he harbored quite a few insecurities about his body, though he’d vehemently deny it, and she had learned not to bring it up in conversation. A simple compliment could get him to turn his back on her and ask her to go back to her own bedroom. Comparing his member to a toy might very well terminate their contract, if only because she hurt his pride.

“Do you like it, dearie?” he asked.

Belle took a good look at the marble statue, the body of a storybook hero, sculpted to perfection. Between its legs, a leather phallus, stitched together so carefully that she could barely see the seams. Had he sewn it himself? If he had, his work was exquisite.

“I’d much rather learn this on you,” she said, and tried to turn around to face him, but her Master held her in place.

“Yes, so you keep saying,” he replied, as if her insistence was bothersome.

Belle didn’t try to turn around again, but leaned back against his thigh and looked up. From where he was standing, he probably had a good view of her breasts, but if he found them tempting, he didn’t let show.

“If I learn this right, will you let me please you?” she asked.

Her Master answered, “Maybe you won’t like it.”

“But if I like it, and if I learn it right, will you let me please you?”

He sighed, annoyed. “ _If_  you learn it right.”

Belle grinned at him and looked back at the statue. It was the perfect height to force her to stand on her knees, but she didn’t mind the hard dungeon floor. If that was how her Master wanted her to show her devotion (or try to discourage her), she would kneel until her skin turned raw. He would kiss her bruises and sore muscles later anyway. Without hesitation, she leaned forward and gave the tip of the leather phallus a short lick.

Her Master giggled. “You’ll have to do better than  _that_.”

“But isn’t it good to tease, Master?” she argued, her voice soft as she nuzzled the leather, eyes closed in concentration as she thought back on her books and the thousand ways there were to do just what she was trying to learn. Belle wished he’d just tell her what would please him the most. “You like to tease me.”

“You are mine,” he growled, sending a pleasant chill through her body. “I’ll do as I please with you.”

“Can I touch it, Master?” she said, already reaching out for the marble legs, but he swatted them away.

“No, keep your hands on your back. And mind your posture.”

“Yes, Master.”

“And put it in your mouth. I don’t care for teasing.”

Belle could have argued, since she could hear his breathing turning into a quiet panting, but instead she opened her mouth to do as she was told. The leather felt smooth on her tongue – would he be anything like this? His skin always felt rough on the tip of her fingers. Still, this was a curious sensation. Not quite like the gags she had tried before, more invasive, demanding more of her attention and care.

“There,” he rasped, watching her settle with as much as she could inside her mouth. “Don’t be greedy. Take your time.”

Belle giggled and pulled away. “Do you like to watch me, Master?”

He tangled his hand in her hair and pushed her forward. “I did not tell you to stop.”

Belle accepted that as a very stubborn yes and opened her mouth again, just before it touched her lips.

“Don’t just stand there with an open mouth this time,” he said. “Suck on it. Make an effort.”

Despite not forcing her to move, he kept his hand in her hair, massaging her scalp appreciatively as Belle picked a steady rhythm to pleasure his toy, taking in as much as she could and always trying to push it a little further. When she finally pushed too far and gagged, he chuckled and let go of her so she could cough and breathe.

“Told you not to get greedy, dearie,” he said, amused at her. “But that was a good first try.”

“I want to do it again,” she whined, propping herself up on her knees once more, but he held her back.

“That was good enough. You don’t have to.”

“But I  _want_  to, please,” she insisted, and darted out her tongue to lick the tip of the leather. “Please, I want to learn. Just a little more.”

His fingers stroked her head as he considered her request – or, more likely, appreciated the beauty of her pleas. Then, he slipped to the floor and knelt right behind her, pulling her body to fit against his.

“Fine,” he whispered in her ear. “Just because you seem so willing to learn.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“I am going to help you, dearie.” To her surprise, his left hand trailed up her thigh, feeling the tense muscles that was struggling to keep her upright. “Now open your pretty mouth again and go slowly this time.”

There were so many things she hadn’t consider before. The sharpness of her teeth, for one, though maybe he’d like the sensation on his skin. She should ask him. The pressure was making her salivate furiously, but maybe that would make things easier. And he had never minded her drooling on his floor before. Belle had half of the toy inside her mouth by the time he reached the wetness between her legs and made her jump. There was a comment about her eagerness and that she should be careful not to bite down, but she barely paid attention to it, too busy listening to the sound of her own breath and swallowing the taste of the leather.

As he started stroking her most sensitive spot, his other hand pushed her forward slightly, and then back, dictating a slow rhythm. Belle sighed and her fists closed on the fabric of his shirt; despite his body against hers, she still felt like she’d lose balance at any minute.

“Push a little further, dear. Relax your jaw.”

She closed her eyes, leaned back on his hand, and allowed him full control of the situation. As the leather filled her mouth and his ministration grew faster, she chocked, breathless. He shushed her gently and pulled her back just enough to catch her breath.

“A little more, dear. Once again?”

She mumbled something, a pathetic little whine that could have been a muffled yes, or a desperate sob. Either way, he felt encouraged to continue.

By the time she had it all in her mouth, a large part of it was pressing against her throat and she couldn’t breath. The heat of his frantic touch was building up inside of her and she desperately needed to beg for his permission, but there was no way of pulling back, nor could she form a single word. She held on to his shirt, her fingers pinching the skin, trying to get his attention. Not that he wouldn’t take enormous pleasure in making her disobey.

Gladly, he pressed his lips to her ear and said, “Go on, dear. You’ve earned it.”

He sounded as breathless as she was, and so very proud, almost fascinated by her devotion.

Belle allowed herself to give in to the pleasure and the happiness of having done a good job for her Master. Her muscles gave in and he cradled her in his arms as he pulled her away from the statue, air flooding her lungs in a fresh rush as his finger continued to stroke her, until her heart was beating steadily and her whole body went limp in his arms.

“You were so very good,” he said, wiping saliva from her chin, though that was a pointless act since it had dripped down to her chest and stomach. She’d need a long bath.

“Yes?” she sighed. “Can I please you now?”

She squeezed him through the fabric of his pants without much energy. He pulled her hand away and interlocked their fingers so she wouldn’t try to touch him again.

“I don’t know,” he answered. “I might want to watch that a few more times.”


End file.
